


Soulmates

by malec_4ever



Series: The Rune Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I need to stop hurting Alec, M/M, Poor Magnus can't take it, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: The Rune Series continues. Alec is the Head of the Institute. He is in love with a wonderful man, who loves him. But there are secrets that may change everything.





	1. deannaG talks

Not really a chapter, more like a road map to the Rune Series, so far.

_Waking Sleeping Alec_ , starts in  **Parabatai Lost** , and has a few elements of  **Day of Wrath** in it.

_Fixing Magnus_ is  **You are Not Your Own**  and  **A Problem of Memory**.

_Alec Gets Attacked (revised edition)_ is  **Those of Demon Blood.**

If you haven't read [Alec Gets Attacked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12556024), or [the revised edition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13147728) and WANT TO, then skip the rest of this paragraph. Just to refresh your memory, Kaelie attacks Alec (instead of Clary). Jace realizes that he isn't cut out to be Head of the Institute and has named Alec the new man in charge.

This fanfic occurs a while after that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goodness to start off with.

This is chapter 1.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up and groans. He fell asleep in the chair.

Again.

The loft is quiet. He looks at his phone. It's 1:18A. Alec is working late.

Again.

Magnus is pissed.

It's Friday night. No, make that Saturday morning, and Alec has worked past midnight, every night this week.

He stands up and closes his eyes. He creates a portal and is not surprised to find himself in the War Room of the Institute.

It's empty and the main lights have been turned off. All ShadowHunters are asleep in their beds.

All except one.

Magnus is pissed.

He gets in the elevator and takes it to the second floor. He walks down the hall to the Head Office. Usually looking at the name on the door brings a quick smile to his face and a sense of pride, but not now.

Magnus is pissed.

He opens the door and gets ready to yell at his boyfriend.

But stops himself.

Alec is sitting at his desk, fast asleep. One arm is stretched out and the other is curled underneath his head.

Papers are all over the floor.

Magnus can't help a small smile that comes to his face, as he walks into the office. He flicks his hand and the papers are piled up neatly on the desk.

He reaches the desk and gently strokes Alec's hair.

Alec sleepily opens one eye and looks at him, "Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "Who else would it be?"

Alec picks his head up and looks around the office, "What time is it?"

Magnus sighs, "Almost one thirty."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

Alec slowly gets up. Magnus grabs his arm to steady him on his feet.

Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder as his eyes close.

Magnus opens a portal and they walk into the loft.

Magnus half carries, half walks Alec into their bedroom. He flicks his hand and Alec is in sleep pants and a tshirt. He gets Alec into the bed and covers him.

He watches as Alec rolls onto his right side and reaches across the bed with his left arm. His fingers move against the mattress. His eyes are still closed but a pained look comes to his face.

Magnus realizes that Alec is reaching for HIM. He quickly goes around to his side of the bed, changes into his sleep clothes and gets under the covers.

He moves close to Alec's searching fingers and when his fingers touch Magnus' arm, the pained look leaves Alec's face. Alec's hand wraps around Magnus' arm and tries to pull him over to him. Magnus takes pity on him and moves closer.

Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest with a sigh, and puts his arms around Magnus.

Magnus kisses Alec's head and holds him.

Alec whispers, "Magnus", and snuggles closer.

When Alec is awake in a few hours time, Magnus will yell at him, but for now, Alec is forgiven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up and is not pleased to see that Alec is gone.

He gets out of the bed and walks into the kitchen. No Alec.

Magnus is pissed.

If Alec went back to the Institute, there will be trouble.

Magnus gets ready to create a portal, when the door opens and Alec walks into the loft, carrying a bag from  _La Bagel Delight_.

He sees the look on Magnus' face and runs into the kitchen. He puts the bag on the table and looks at Magnus, afraid to get too close to his angry looking boyfriend.

He takes a deep breath, "Magnus, I'm so sorry. I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but we ran out of bagels. I was going to leave you a note, but I couldn't find any paper. I have post-its in my office, but you don't have any here. I was going to send you a text message but I couldn't find my phone. So I figured I would run to  _La Bagel Delight_ and be back before you woke up but I guess I took too long and now you are mad at me. I wanted to leave early yesterday but I got backed up and I fell asleep. I guess you bought me home because I don't remember leaving the office. I had a weird dream last night, no it wasn't weird, it was bad with a capital 'B'. I dreamt that I had lost you, but then I found you and you were in my arms and we were happy but now you are mad at me."

Magnus slowly walks to Alec during his rambling and when Alec finally stops to take a breath, Magnus gently kisses his lips.

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', "I'm sorry."

Magnus smiles at him, "You're forgiven." He eyes the bag of goodies, "Anything in there need to be refrigerated?"

Alec looks at the bag and bites his lip, thinking.

Magnus loves Alec's sexy lip biting. He kisses Alec's neck to encourage his boyfriend to think faster.

Alec giggles. He takes danishes out of the bag and walks over to the refrigerator. He puts them in and turns around to find Magnus behind him.

Magnus needs to get his hands on his sexy lip biting boyfriend now. He grabs Alec's shirt and kisses him. He runs one hand through Alec's hair, the other around Alec, and keeps them together as he makes his way backwards to the bedroom.

Once there, he falls onto the bed, and when Alec lands on top of him, he wraps his legs around Alec.

The bagels can wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They have bagels and danish for dinner that night. Along with big mugs of coffee.

Magnus watches Alec drink his coffee and wonders out loud, "Who do you love more, the Keurig machine or me?"

Alec puts down his mug and kisses Magnus, "You are warm and snuggly, the Keurig machine isn't."

Magnus looks offended, "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I am NOT snuggly."

Alec smiles, "With me you are."

Magnus nods, "Good point."

After dinner, they go into the living room and cuddle on the sofa.

Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, as Magnus watches tv.

Monica and Chandler are getting married on  **Friends**.

Magnus calmly says, "When we get married, you are not wearing that hideous jacket you wore at your not wedding to Lydia. And that thing had better not be in this loft. I will burn it and portal its ashes to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Alec lifts his head from Magnus' shoulder and looks at him, "When we get married?"

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. I had this whole speech worked out and was going to build to it but I guess I should get to it now."

Magnus reaches into his pocket and brings out a ringbox. He opens it and takes out a ring. It's a silver band with a row of blue diamonds in the center of it. He tosses the ringbox on the sofa and places the ring on Alec's left ring finger.

"Alexander Lightwood, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You bring me peace and happiness. You are special and you make me feel special. You amaze me every day with something new and I look forward to more amazing things. Will you marry me?"

Alec looks at him with wide eyes, he is speechless.

Magnus looks at him confused, "Alec, you are supposed to say 'yes'."

Alec bites his lip and continues to stare at Magnus.

Magnus looks into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes (and tries not to be distracted by his sexy lip biting), "Alec, say something."

Alec finally finds his voice and whispers, "You want to marry me?"

Magnus relaxes, his badass deadly ShadowHunter boyfriend, soon to be fiance, is overthinking things. He gently kisses Alec's lips, "Yes, Alexander, I want to marry you."

Alec smiles, "Yes."

Magnus smiles, "Finally." He kisses Alec.

Alec looks at the ring, "It's pretty."

Magnus smiles, "I didn't want a traditional engagement ring. I have an idea for our wedding bands that I want to go over with you, but that can wait. I want the Clave to allow us to get married in the Institute and to acknowledge me as your husband."

Alec sighs. He puts his head back on Magnus' shoulder, still looking at the ring, "That might be a problem."

Magnus rests his head against Alec's, "I'm a patient man, I can wait. Meanwhile, that ring is another symbol of how much I love you that they can't ignore."

Alec bites his lip and continues to look at the ring.

Magnus sees Alec biting his lip out of the corner of his eye, and realizes he is not a strong man.

He grabs Alec's head and kisses him until they are both breathless.

He stands up, takes Alec's hand and they walk into the bedroom kissing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning and Alec walks into the Institute. After the wonderful weekend he and Magnus spent together, he is determined not to work late every night.

He walks into the War Room and says good morning to Izzy, Clary and Jace.

Izzy smiles, "And a good morning to you."

Alec sits down and starts the meeting.

Clary, who is sitting on Alec's left, says, "Nice ring."

Izzy, who is sitting on Alec's right, reaches across her brother to grab his hand, "Is that an engagement ring?"

Alec sighs, "Let's not make a big deal about it."

Jace says, "So you and Magnus are getting married?"

Clary rolls her eyes, "No, Alec is getting married to the mailman."

Jace ignores her and tells Alec, "Congrats, Alec."

Alec sighs, "Thanks."

Clary kisses his cheek, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Izzy takes out her phone and makes a phone call. When she hears 'Hello", she says calmly, "Magnus Bane, did you propose to my brother?"

"Yes, I did."

She laughs, "Congratulations." She ends the call with Magnus laughing at her. She kisses Alec's cheek, "Congrats, big brother."

Alec smiles. "Thank you, can we get back to business, please."

Izzy smiles, "Yes, sir."

Alec continues the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting, he goes to his office. With a sigh, he sits at his desk and goes through the paperwork.

An hour later, he looks up and sees his father walking into the office.

Taking a deep breath, he gets up and walks around the desk to meet his father midway.

"Is it true?"

Alec sighs, "Is what true, father?"

"Did that warlock propose?"

Alec closes his eyes and counts to ten, "Yes, Magnus asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'."

"You understand that a marriage between a ShadowHunter and a DownWorlder will not exist in the eyes of the Clave."

"Yes, Magnus and I know, and we will appeal to the Clave to change their mind about that."

"Well, understand that your Mother and I will make sure that never happens."

A cold laugh is heard and then, "You no longer can speak for me, Robert."

Alec and Robert watch as Maryse walks into the room. She glares at her soon to be ex-husband.

She stands at Alec's side, "Magnus loves our son and I will do everything within my power to make sure the Clave understands and respects that."

Robert thinks better of answering her and leaves.

She turns to Alec and smiles, "Congratulations", she kisses his cheek, and gives him a hug.

He smiles back at her, "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry that I've been hard on you and Magnus. I'm not going to make excuses for my actions or blame my conduct on anything. I was trying to be your leader and forgot that I was supposed to be your mother first."

"It's okay, Mom."

She smiles, "It's not okay. When you were stabbed by Valentine's men, I was harsh to Magnus, I even blamed him for you getting stabbed. But after Kaelie attacked you and you were safe with Magnus, I was there in the room when the Inquisitor took Jace's phone from him. She had no right to talk to Magnus that way. If he hadn't hung up on her, I would have taken the phone out of her hand."

"I'm sure Magnus understands."

"But he shouldn't have to. He obviously has a special place in your life, and you in his and yet the people who love you, treat him like dirt."

"Not Izzy and Jace."

She laughs, "Oh yes, your sister has been Magnus' biggest supporter and lets me know every day that I'm a fool for making you think that marrying Lydia was a good idea."

"It seemed so at the time."

She kisses his cheek, "And I apologize for you thinking that. I was in Idris when Lydia showed up questioning Aldertree's new rules regarding DownWorlders and I was horrified. By the time we returned to the Institute, Aldertree was dead and you were safe with Magnus, again."

Alec smiles, "I'm always safe with Magnus."

She nods, "I'm understanding that now. You and Magnus have my blessing and my promise that I will fight to have your wedding made official by the Clave."

He hugs her, "Thank you, Mom."

She smiles, "Can I see the ring?"

Alec goes to take the ring off and she laughs, "No, my darling. You show the ring ON your finger."

He blushes and puts his hand out for her to see.

She smiles, "It's a beautiful ring."

Alec nods, "It is."

She hugs him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus deals with High Warlock business after Alec leaves until mid afternoon.

Catarina comes over after her shift because she has "interesting news" to tell Magnus.

Magnus lets her in and offers her a martini. She laughs but accepts a glass of wine instead.

She sits on the sofa and gratefully places her tired feet on the footstool that Magnus brings over.

Magnus sits in an armchair, takes a sip of his martini and says, "So what is this interesting news?"

She laughs, "Magnus, so impatient. Where is this ShadowHunter, you adore so much?"

Magnus sighs, "At work."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Magnus takes a sip of his martini, "He works late, but he promised that would no longer be the case, but I'm not holding my breath."

She nods.

Magnus sighs, "Come on Catarina, tell me this 'interesting news'."

She smiles, "You told me that the rune appeared on Alec's neck after you kissed him when you ran out of ideas on how to save his life. "

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Yes, Catarina."

"You also said that it allowed you to find him on numerous occasions."

"Yes, Catarina."

"But you didn't tell me HOW, you do understand that love runes have no power of their own."

"I kind of left a few things out."

She narrows her eyes, "What did you leave out?"

Magnus takes a sip of his drink, "The first time, I located him, it was just a hunch. But I ... later put magic into the rune and now, not only can I find him, but I can heal him."

"You put magic into a rune? That's not possible."

"Not only is it possible, but I did it."

"Magnus, ShadowHunter runes are not made to be empowered by DownWorlder magic."

Magnus shrugs, "Maybe, but it glowed blue when I put my magic in it and it glows blue when I trace it with a finger."

"That is some serious shit going on there, Magnus."

Magnus laughs, "I know that. I'm still waitng for your interesting news."

"Wait, you 'healed' him with this rune?"

Magnus sighs, "Yes, Catarina, I did."

"Wow, Magnus, you do realize that this rune appearing is not by accident."

"Catarina, the interesting news?"

"I'm getting to it."

"Get to it a bit faster, please."

"Magnus..."

"No, don't Magnus me."

"Fine. I was reading an old ShadowHunter's diary and it seems that there is lore about love runes appearing after a time of distress."

"And?"

"And it is assumed that love runes are set by birth and that as the object of the rune is more around the person with the rune, it will appear."

"That makes no sense, Catarina. I first met Alec a month or so ago, and the rune showed up two or so weeks later."

"No, you and Alec crossed paths before, maybe when he was a child?"

"A child? Catarina, where the hell would I have crossed paths with a ShadowHunter boy?"

Catarina snaps her fingers and a book appears in her hands, "Here look through this."

Magnus takes the book from her.

_**The Lightwoods** _

She says, "Look towards the back."

He rolls his eyes at her, "Dah", and flips to the back of the book. He turns pages until he finds Maryse and Robert. He looks through pages of pictures until he finds one that makes him gasp.

Catarina stands up and looks over his shoulder, "Did you find something?"

Magnus points to a picture of young Alexander in profile, "My dear Catarina, you may be on to something."

.

.

.

Magnus walks through Central Park. Some days he loves being High Warlock of Brooklyn, and other days, he wants to quit.

Today is one of those 'I quit' days, but when that happens, a walk through the city helps clear his mind. Then a few martinis and a hot bath relax his body.

It is a warm June night. The humidity hasn't arrived yet.

Magnus is amused by the mundanes walking around at 10:30pm. The joggers. The ladies with their strollers. The teenagers looking for trouble.

His eye is caught by a slight boy walking ahead of him. He can't be older than seven or eight, but he seems to be alone. No parent or even grandparent in sight. Magnus wonders why the boy is out so late by himself on a school night.

He walks a little faster to get closer to the boy. When he is within five or six yards of the boy, Magnus is hit with a strong wave of energy that makes him blink. This energy causes him to look around at the mundanes with suspicion, but none of them seem to be a threat. He looks at the boy and whatever the energy is, it only affected Magnus.

Magnus moves closer to the boy and is once again hit with energy. But this time, he feels a strong need to protect the boy. Magnus' cats eyes flare, as he takes in all the mundanes walking around the boy, but once again, he sees no threats.

He keeps the same distance between him and the boy as they walk out of Central Park and go down 6th Avenue.

A mundane starts walking towards the boy and Magnus creates a fireball ready to attack, but the mundane walks past the boy.

Magnus wonders what is wrong with him, he has never been this fiercely protective over anybody and yet for this boy, he is on high alert.

He looks at the boy. He is dressed in black jeans and a black tshirt. He has dark hair.

Magnus wonders if the boy is homeless, but he seems to be walking with a purpose, so obviously he is going home.

They continue to walk down 6th Avenue and Magnus realizes that he knows this area.

Sure enough, they come to the Old Church that houses the ShadowHunters NY Institute.

The boy runs up the stairs and goes inside the Institute.

Magnus stops. He doesn't know what alarms may or may not be working at this time of night. Obviously the boy is a ShadowHunter and can walk through the perimeter but Magnus doesn't want to deal with any drama tonight.

Magnus has been following a ShadowHunter boy all this time. And not only following him, but ready to kill for him.

Even knowing that the boy is safe within the walls of the Institute, Magnus feels a need to go inside and keep close to him.

He also feels lonely. For some reason, the boy made him feel at peace.

Now Magnus understands why he was the only one to notice the boy walking by himself so late at night. He was glamoured, and invisible to the mundanes. He was in no danger.

Magnus stares at the Institute and wonders what would happen if he went inside and asked to be introduced to the boy.

Magnus knows that he can't stay here the rest of the night, but he doesn't want to leave.

With a sigh and one last sad look at the Institute, he creates a portal and goes directly home.

.

.

.

Catarina stares at Magnus, "Holy shit."

Magnus nods.

"Magnus, that was Alec?"

Magnus nods again, as he looks at the picture in the book, "All I was able to see was his profile. I stayed behind him all the way to the Institute."

"Magnus, did you ever see him again?"

Magnus lowers his eyes and says quietly, "I actually saw him a few more times. I kept going back to the Park, hoping to see him. I would stay behind him, protecting him all the way to the Institute. I was afraid to introduce myself, but I just wanted to be with him. The last time I saw him, he was with a blond boy. After that, if I needed to walk to clear my head, I went to Prospect Park. I now know that was Jace, his parabatai."

"Shit, Magnus."

Magnus nods and gets up to refill his glass. He also refills Catarina's glass.

"When I saw Alec in the nightclub for the first time, I felt that same peace. I knew I had to leave, but I didn't want to leave HIM."

"The mundanes use the term 'soulmates', that is so true in your case, Magnus. According to the lore, the love rune is supposed to strengthen the bond with its appearance. Alec was dying and you were desperate, so the rune appeared."

"I guess that also explains why I was able to give it power. Since Alexander and I are meant to be together, our powers can be combined. His runes, my magic."

"You have to tell him."

Magnus laughs, "What, that I was stalking him when he was a boy. Yes, his parents already hate me."

The door to the loft opens and Alec walks in. He looks tired.

He glances into the living room, "Oh, you have company."

Magnus gets up and walks towards him, "Alec, you're home early."

Alec gives him a weak smile as he glances at Catarina,"Yeah, sorry. I'll just go to bed."

Catarina stands as Magnus grabs Alec's arm, "No, Alexander, this is Catarina."

"Catarina? THE Catarina?"

Catarina laughs, "And I can say the same for you. You are THE Alec that Magnus doesn't shut up about."

Alec blushes as he puts his hand out to her.

She laughs, "Shake my hand? Oh no, my dear boy. I do not want to shake the hand of the man that puts a bright smile on Magnus' face. I want to give him a hug."

She pulls Alec into her arms and hugs him warmly.

Magnus smiles, "Oh Catarina, I forgot to tell you, Alec and I are getting married."

She looks at Alec, who is blushing, "I better get an invitation."

Alec smiles, "Yes, Madam."

She laughs, "Madam? It's Catarina."

"Yes, Catarina."

She hugs him again, "Better. Magnus, you hurt this boy, and I will beat you."

Magnus laughs, "Catarina, no worries there."

She smiles, "Let me leave you two love birds alone."

She kisses Alec's cheek, "Alec, take care of yourself, and I will be waiting for my invitation."

He smiles, "Good night, Catarina."

Magnus walks her to the door, "Catarina, thanks for the interesting news."

She smiles and watches as Alec sits down on the sofa, "Your Alec is tired, go take care of him." She kisses Magnus' cheek, "Good night Magnus and congratulations."

He nods, "Good night, Catarina."

He locks the door and walks into the living room. He sits down next to Alec.

Alec puts his head on Magnus' shoulder and sighs, "Mom and Dad know about us getting married."

Magnus puts his arm around Alec, "And?"

"Dad is pissed. But Mom is okay with it. I think she wants to clear the air with you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but not now. I just want to sleep."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah, Clary got me a sandwich from Subway."

"Good, then let's get you in bed."

Alec nods and stands up. Magnus gets up and they walk into the bedroom hand in hand.

They change into their sleep clothes and get into bed.

They kiss.

Alec curls against Magnus' side and rests his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus holds him and smiles as Alec goes right to sleep.

Magnus closes his eyes.

_-tbc-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[ THE RING](https://vidarjewelry.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/16.jpg)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another traitor is revealed.

Time to get down to business.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles. The sun is shining and Alexander Lightwood is in his bed.

Scratch that, Alexander Lightwood is in THEIR bed. In THEIR loft.

He and Alec are getting married. They are going to be husbands.

Magnus smiles.

He thinks about what Catarina told him yesterday and wonders how to bring it up to Alec.

He plays with Alec's hair as he thinks.

Magnus smiles, it all makes sense now. He and Alec fit so perfectly together, and not just when they make love but in general. He feels at peace when Alec is around him.

He looks at Alec and tries not to laugh. Alec has his left hand spread on Magnus' stomach and is watching the sun reflect off the ring.

"Alec, what are you doing?"

Magnus laughs when Alec jumps and hides his hand under the covers.

He looks up at Magnus, "Nothing."

Magnus leans over and kisses his nose, "Good morning, Alexander."

Alec snuggles against his soon to be husband, "Morning, Magnus."

Magnus takes a deep breath, decides to bite the bullet and get it over with now, "Alec, do you know why Catarina was here last night?"

Alec looks at him confused, "You're a warlock, she's a warlock, you were talking about warlock stuff."

"Yes, but she had some interesting information in regards to your love rune."

"Oh, like what?'

"Like it is set at birth and that as the person has more exposure to the one they love, it eventually materializes, especially if the two of them are in distress."

"Oh."

"Now knowing that, it makes sense for the rune to show up when I was scared that you were going to die and kissed you."

Alec looks at him, "But we only knew each other for a few weeks."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "No, we actually met when you were a boy. Well, we didn't 'meet', but we did cross paths. No, we didn't exactly cross paths. Ugh. We were in the same space when you were a boy, Alec."

Alec slowly sits up and looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "I need coffee."

He gets off the bed and runs into the kitchen.

Magnus wishes, not for the first time, that he was able to read minds. Especially his favorite ShadowHunter's.

Magnus gets out of the bed and walks into the kitchen. Alec is staring at the Keurig machine, probably thinking it will work faster if he glares at it.

"Alec..."

Alec shakes his head, "No more talking, until I have coffee."

Magnus sits down at the table and tries not to panic. He wonders what he said that scared Alec and what this means to 'them'.

Magnus watches as Alec gets two mugs out of the cabinet and fills them with coffee.

Alec places one mug in front of Magnus, then sits and drinks from his.

Magnus sips his coffee. He waits until Alec is ready to talk and tries to stay calm. For all his many years of life, Magnus wants to know that his happiness with Alec is something he can depend on, but he can't help but worry every time there is a minor issue.

Alec finally finishes his mug of coffee and looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "That was you?"

Magnus holds the mug in both hands, "You knew?"

"By the angel, Magnus. I knew somebody was behind me, but I didn't feel threatened. In fact, I felt safer than I ever felt in the Institute."

"I watched everybody even as I wondered why a boy was walking around that late at night by himself."

"You were with me all the way to the Institute."

"Yes, I would have followed you to Jersey."

Alec giggles, "You were with me a lot of times."

"Yes, whenever I was stressed, I went to the Park, hoping to see you. Walking with you, put my mind at ease."

"And then you were gone."

Magnus looks down at his cooling mug of coffee, "You were with someone and I felt like an intruder."

"You mean Jace?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I know that now, but at the time, I had this crazy idea that you were friendless and that I was your only companion in the world, even though you were a ShadowHunter and you were in the Institute with other ShadowHunters. I pictured you as a loner with just me to keep you safe. When I saw you with Jace, I realized that I was a fool and decided to leave you alone. After that, if I needed to walk, I went to Prospect Park."

Alec whispers, "Jace insisted on going with me that night. He wanted to know why I liked walking through the City. He was bored and couldn't understand why I did it. The next time I was by myself and wondered where you were. I walked a couple of other nights and still didn't feel you. The last time, I cried myself to sleep because I felt like I had lost someone special in my life."

Magnus reaches across the table and gently wipes away the tears from Alec's face.

He gently says, "Even before I turned around and saw adult you, I felt the same calmness that I felt walking behind younger you. When you walked in front of me, I knew that I had to leave, but I also knew that I would return to you."

Alec smiles at him, "I was an idiot when we first met."

Magnus laughs, "You were confused about a lot of things, but it all worked out in the end."

Alec smiles, "We are getting married."

Magnus nods, "Yes, we are."

Alec looks at the ring.

Magnus smiles, "We were meant for each other. Catarina said that mundanes use the term 'soulmates'. And that is what we are. Two pieces that fit perfectly together"

Alec glances up at him, "Don't let Izzy hear that, she hasn't stop telling me that I was an idiot to propose to Lydia."

Magnus smiles and stands up. He takes the two mugs and puts them in the sink. Alec watches him.

Magnus asks, "What time are you due at the Institute?"

Alec laughs, "Good thing about being boss, is that I can show up whatever time I want to."

Magnus smiles, "Good", he kisses Alec and pulls him to his feet.

Magnus continues to kiss him as he pushes Alec into their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, Clary is walking to the Institute and sees Alec arguing with his father. She sees Alec stagger. She runs over to help but stops when she sees Robert grab Alec and disappear through a portal.

Having a bad case of deja vu, she runs into the Institute.

She goes into the War Room and sees Jace and Izzy.

"Are Alec and your Dad here?"

Izzy shakes her head, "Alec is on his way and I don't know where Dad is, why?"

"Because they were outside and then they went through a portal."

Jace says, "Maybe they went back to the loft?"

Clary shrugs, "I doubt it. It reminded me of Aldertree kidnapping Alec."

"I don't see Robert hurting Alec."

Izzy takes out her phone, "I don't like this." She calls Magnus.

"Izzy, what can I do for you?"

"Are Dad and Alec there?"

A portal opens up and Magnus walks into the War Room. He looks at the three ShadowHunters, "Why would you think that?"

Clary says, "Because Alec collapsed and Robert disappeared into a portal with him."

Magnus is about to reply when Clary's phone rings.

She looks at the screen,  _ **Valentine**_.

Getting a bad feeling, she answers it, "What do you want?"

"And a hello Clarissa to you too."

"Whatever. Where's Alec?"

He laughs, "Why would you assume I know where he is?"

"Because you call after he gets taken. First Aldertree and Raj, and now Robert."

"Clarissa, is Jace there?"

Jace coldly says, "Where's Alec?"

"Tell me Jace, why do you allow a dirty DownWorlder to touch your parabatai?"

Magnus glares at the phone as he rubs his thumb across his fingers. Izzy holds his arm.

Jace's voice drips ice, "Who touches Alec isn't my business and it surely isn't yours. Where is Alec?"

"The obvious place, so that a certain DownWorlder will never touch him again." Valentine hangs up laughing.

Jace looks at the phone with disgust, "What the fuck does that mean?"

Magnus's eyes widen as he realizes where Alec is. He creates a portal. Jace goes with him.

They are outside Magnus' building. They go around the back and find Alec behind a dumpster. He is unconscious. Blood is pouring out of his mouth.

As Magnus bends down to him, they hear shouts.

Jace looks behind them and sees two ShadowHunters running towards them.

Jace tells Magnus, "Go, I'll deal with this."

Magnus nods. He creates a portal, gently picks Alec up and leaves.

Magnus arrives in Beth Israel Hospital. He gently puts Alec on a nearby gurney. He stands there unsure of what to do.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?"

Magnus turns around and sees Catarina.

Before he can find his voice to answer her, she sees Alec, "Oh my God, Magnus, what happened?"

She runs over and examines Alec. Magnus looks at her with tears in his eyes.

She shakes her head, "Okay, this can't be good, but right now I need to take care of him." She gently takes Magnus arm and guides him into a room, "Stay here."

Magnus nods and walks into the room. She closes the door.

Magnus walks over to a wall and sits on the floor. As the tears run down his face, he tries to think of what to do, but all he wants is to be in Alec's arms.

Magnus stares at the door and wonders why his own father would hurt Alec. Magnus would never think of harming any of his 'children'.

After a while, Magnus wonders if Catarina forgot about him. He needs to know how Alec is doing but doesn't want to leave the room just in case she returns.

He leans his head against the wall and tries to stop crying but all he sees is Alec bleeding from the mouth.

Magnus jumps when the door opens and a little girl walks in.

She smiles at him, "Are you Magnus?"

Magnus wipes his eyes and weakly smiles at her, "Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Madzie. Catarina sent me. She said that Alec is doing okay but he can't be moved right now. But you have to go because they are looking for you."

"Who is looking for me?"

"ShadowHunters."

Magnus stands up, "But Alec?"

Madzie smiles at him, "Catarina said and I quote,  _I wil take care of him as if he were my own_ , unquote."

Magnus nods, "Okay, Madzie. Thank you."

"You're welcome"

She leaves.

Magnus takes a deep breath, his need to stay with Alec warring with doing as Catarina says. He creates a portal and reluctantly walks through it.

He arrives in a house in East New York. One of many in Brooklyn that he owns under various names.

He sits in a chair and can only wait.

And think.

How can a day that started off so wonderful become this nightmare.

Magnus stares at the walls.

He wonders if he is a jinx that has bought all this harm to Alec over the short span of time, that they have been together. Magnus feels a need to protect Alec from himself. He wonders if it would be better to let Alec live his life, since being with Magnus seems to put him in danger.

But he doesn't want to give up the happiness of Alec being in his life.

He thinks of following a young boy down Manhattan in the middle of the night. He thinks of that young boy crying because he isn't following him anymore.

He thinks of Alec's smile and the way his beautiful eyes light up when they look at each other.

He thinks of Alec's sexy lip biting and his giggles.

He thinks of a rune that had been hidden until one desperate kiss. A rune now powered with DownWorlder magic.

Magnus startles when his phone rings.

_**Catarina** _

"Yes Catarina?"

"Alec can be moved. Give us a portal to you."

Magnus stands up and runs to the bedroom. He creates a portal.

Catarina and Jace walk through, holding Alec. They put him in the bed. Magnus makes sure he is covered and comfortable. He gently kisses Alec's lips. He traces the love rune and relaxes as it glows blue.

Alec is too pale for Magnus' liking but he is alive and that is what matters most. He takes Alec's left hand in his and says a silent prayer that Alec's attacker didn't take the ring.

He kisses Alec again.

Magnus takes a deep breath and walks out of the room. Jace is pacing but Catarina is sitting in a chair.

Magnus sits down, "Thank you, Catarina."

"Your Alec is a fighter. He had a lot of internal bleeding but my magic was able to stop most of it. Jace was able to get his Iratze rune activated which also helped."

Magnus whispers, "I just activated the Love rune."

Catarina smiles, "Then with all that healing power, he should be good as new in a short time."

Jace coldly says, "You want to tell him, or should I?"

Catarina sighs, "Be my guest."

Jace sits down, "They think YOU beat Alec."

Magnus blinks, "Me?"

Jace nods. "Not only that, but they think you have Alec under some kind of love spell."

"Love spell?"

"Yes, a fucking love spell."

Magnus whispers, "Why would I put a love spell on a ShadowHunter?"

Jace gets up and starts pacing again, "Because you knew that he was going to be made Head of the Institute. Don't ask me how you would have known THAT. But knowing that he would be made the boss, this was your way of gaining control of the Institute by gaining control of him."

Magnus looks down at his hands, "So why would I  _now_  hurt him?"

"Because somehow he found out that he was under a spell and you got pissed and beat him."

Magnus can only shake his head.

Catarina says gently, "ShadowHunters were searching the hospital because they knew I was an 'associate' of yours. That is how they put it. An associate. But I glamoured Alec as an eighty year old man and had Madzie there with him as his granddaughter. He was safe. Jace showed up and convinced them that neither you nor Alec were in my hospital."

Jace coldly adds, "The ShadowHunters we saw behind your building? They were Valentine's men. The same ones at the hospital. Robert has lost his mind if for one minute he thinks that he can get away with this shit."

Magnus looks from one to the other, "But Alec is his son."

Jace nods, "Exactly. That bastard doesn't know that we have a witness to HIM taking Alec away."

Catarina asks, "You do?"

Jace nods, "Clary saw them in front of the Institute. Robert portaled Alec away. Magnus was with us, when Alec was left by his building beaten."

"Wow, so Robert is spreading this shit, knowing full well that Magnus is innocent."

Jace nods, "Yes."

"You have to take this to the Clave. Obviously Robert is working with Valentine."

Jace nods, "Hodge, Aldertree, Raj, now Robert, who knows who else is working with Valentine."

Catarina stands, "Let me get back to the hospital. I put Alec's medical records someplace safe and we are going to need them."

Jace nods, "I'll go back to the Institute and update Izzy and Clary."

Magnus stands.

Catarina hugs him, "Take care of your Alec."

He can only nod.

Jace gently says, "Not even for a microsecond did I believe that spell shit."

Magnus weakly smiles, "Thanks."

Catarina creates a portal and she and Jace leave.

Magnus stands there and looks toward the bedroom. There is only one place he wants to be. He walks into the bedroom, gently gets on the bed and lays next to Alec.

He gently kisses Alec's lips.

He whispers, "Is it selfish of me for not wanting to give you up? Because of me, your own father has joined with Valentine. Then again, who knows how long Robert has been working with Valentine. I love you so much, Alexander, and yet look where that love has gotten you. How many times have you been hurt because of our love? But I don't want to lose you. Does that make me a bad person? I would do anything to keep you safe and maybe I should let you go but the thought of never seeing you again, never holding you again, never kissing you, makes me want to curl into a ball and cry for the rest of my life. Alec, I don't know what to do."

Magnus looks at Alec as the tears roll down his face.

Alec's eyes slowly open and focus on him, "Magnus what's wrong?"

Magnus shakes his head, "You almost die, again, and you are asking me what's wrong." He leans over and kisses Alec.

Alec wipes away Magnus' tears with his hand, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to lose you, Alexander."

"Magnus what are you talking about?"

"Your father is speading a story that I have you under a love spell and that I beat you."

"By the angel, Magnus, who would believe that?"

Magnus shakes his head, "There are ShadowHunters looking for me."

"No ShadowHunters we know."

"Valentine's men."

"They don't count."

Magnus puts his head on Alec's chest and listens to his heart beating.

They hold each other for a while.

Alec's stomach rumbles.

Magnus laughs, "You hungry?"

Alec smiles, "I guess so."

They get out of the bed and walk into the kitchen.

Alec looks around, "This isn't the loft."

"No, we are in East New York."

"Oh."

Magnus toasts a couple slices of bread and puts cream cheese on them.

Alec eats as he looks around the house.

Magnus is happy to stare at Alec until Alec realizes it, "Magnus, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, I only caught the end of it, but I don't regret anything. From kissing you at my wedding, up to and including saying 'yes' to marrying you."

"But your father..."

"Is out of his mind. He is the one that grabbed me in front of the Institute. I don't understand how he thinks people will dismiss that and think that you beat me."

Somebody sends Magnus a text.

_**Isabelle** _

He hits the screen.

_**I'm at the Institute and I want to see Alec. Is it cold?** _

Magnus looks confused, " _Is it cold_ , what is she talking about?"

Alec grabs the phone out of his hand.

_**Yes, bring a sweater.** _

Magnus looks at him, even more confused, "Alec what is going on?"

"It's code. Somebody is using her to get to me."

"Your father?"

"Possible. But I let her know that I got her warning."

Magnus stands up, "Go stand over there by the wall. It gives me a clear shot at whoever it is."

Alec nods.

Magnus waits until Alec is safe and creates a portal.

Izzy and Robert walk into the house. Izzy runs to the side as Magnus hits Robert with a fireball. Robert is knocked out.

Magnus snaps his fingers and Robert is tied to a chair. Alec sits on the sofa, next to Izzy, as Magnus stands over Robert.

When he wakes up, Magnus punches him in the face and walks away.

Robert laughs, "Feel better, warlock?"

Magnus glares at him, "A bit, if you weren't Alec's father, you would be dead."

"I'll just add that to the other charges against you."

Izzy walks over, "Where is it?"

Robert laughs, "My pocket."

She reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a compact disc.

She asks Magnus, "You have something to play this on?"

Magnus asks, "What is that?"

Robert laughs, "Proof that you beat my son."

Magnus glares at him and looks at Izzy, "Izzy?"

Izzy sighs, "That is what he says it is, I haven't heard it."

Magnus snaps his fingers and a CD player is on the table. She puts the CD in and hits 'play'.

Alec's voice is heard in between his screams, " _Magnus... please Magnus... you're hurting me.. please stop.. Magnus..please stop hitting me...Magnus..."_

Izzy picks the player up and slams it to the floor as Robert laughs, "That wasn't my only copy."

Magnus looks at Alec, he is bent over on the sofa, his head in his hands.

Robert sneers at Magnus, "You are not loved by all warlocks, I was able to find one that came up with that idea."

Magnus creates a portal and pushes Robert through it.

Izzy looks at him, "Magnus, where is he?"

"I sent him back to the Institute."

Alec stands up, and runs to the bathroom.

Magnus' first thought is to go to him, but he stops himself.

Izzy squeezes his arm and runs to help Alec.

Magnus stands there, Alec's pleas echoing in his ears. He knows this is it. He has lost Alec for good this time. How can Alec still want to marry him after hearing that.

Magnus rubs his thumb over his fingers and tries to think of life without Alec.

Alec comes out of the bathrrom. Izzy at his side.

Magnus waits for Alec to hand him back the ring but instead Alec walks up to him and whispers, "Hold me."

Magnus opens his arms and Alec presses himself close to Magnus. He whispers in Magnus' ear, "It wasn't real."

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus' and closes his eyes. Magnus holds him tight.

Izzy nods, "We need to tell Mom everything. And you two need to go somewhere else."

Alec opens his eyes and nods. He gently kisses Magnus, "That CD means nothing."

Magnus relaxes, "I love you."

Alec smiles, "And I love you."

Izzy says coldly, "Love spell, my ass."

Magnus walks over and gives her a tight hug, "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for. But I'll take a portal to Mom's office."

Magnus nods, "That I can do."

Izzy kisses them both and leaves.

Magnus takes Alec's hand and creates a portal to a safe house in Sunset Park.

Alec looks around, "So do you have houses in every Brooklyn neighborhood?"

"Almost every one."

"Interesting."

Magnus follows Alec, afraid to let him out of his sight, even in his own home. All he wants is to hold Alec, but he can't get Alec's pleas out of his head.

Alec walks into a bedroom and stops. Magnus follows and stands by the door, afraid of getting too close.

Alec turns around and walks back to him. He kisses Magnus' lips gently, "Magnus, I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can take me from you. No one will take me away from you. Not even YOU can push me away from you."

Magnus tries to leave the room, but Alec grabs his hands and holds them tight, "I love you Magnus. We are soulmates. We were meant to be together. And come Hell or high water, we are getting married in the Institute and the Clave will accept you as my husband. Neither my father, nor Valentine nor anybody is going to stand in our way. I'm a ShadowHunter and getting hurt is part of being one, so don't think that it is because of you."

He gently kisses Magnus and continues, "You know what is because of you? I smile more. I laugh more. I enjoy being with you because you make me happy. I love you Magnus Bane and some stupid recording isn't going to change that. I'm hearing it in my head, so I know you are obsessing about it, but it means nothing. A warlock made me think you were hurting me, that is all it was. I know that you would never hurt me and that there is no place safer for me, than with you."

He gently brushes away the tears from Magnus' face and kisses him sweetly. Magnus holds him tight and wonders, not for the first time, how did he get so lucky to have Alexander Lightwood love him.

Alec kisses him, and whispers in his soon to be husband's ear, "Make love to me."

Magnus nods, as he runs a hand through Alec's hair and takes control of the kiss, leaving Alec breathless. He pushes Alec to the bed and soon the pleas in Magnus' head are replaced by the real Alec's moans of pleasure in his ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryse is sitting at her desk wondering where everybody is. Phone calls are going direct to voice mail. Text messages aren't being answered.

A portal opens up and she quickly gets to her feet, ready for anything.

Except for Izzy walking through and coldly looking around the office, "Is he here?"

"Who?"

"My father?"

Maryse has never heard Izzy speak of Robert in such harsh tones before and can only shake her head.

"Good, we need to talk but somewhere safe."

Maryse nods without another word. She goes over to the wall and pushes a button. The wall opens to a room.

Izzy walks in, and looks around, "This will do."

Maryse walks in and pushes a button. The wall is replaced.

Izzy tells her mother everything from Clary seeing Robert and Alec arguing to her father forcing her to text Magnus and demanding to see Alec or else he will hand over a recording of Alec being beaten to the Clave.

Maryse thinks back to yesterday and Robert's disapproval over Alec marrying Magnus, but never would she have thought that he would kidnap their son and make it look like Magnus is the one responsible.

Izzy also tells her what she learned from Jace, that Robert is spreading rumors that Magnus put a love spell on Alec, so that he could gain control of the Institute.

Maryse shakes her head, "Anybody who has seen Magnus around your brother, knows that isn't the case."

Izzy nods, "Magnus doesn't act like someone looking to gain power, he loves Alec."

"I will speak to Robert and find out what is going on."

"Don't tell him about Clary."

"Of course not. But to think that he is working with Valentine and putting Alec in danger..."

Izzy hugs her, "I know, Mom, I know."

Maryse kisses her forehead, "I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen to Alec or Magnus and I will get to the bottom of this."

Izzy smiles.

"Okay, let me get to work." Maryse opens the panel and they walk back into her office.

Izzy kisses her cheek, "Thanks Mom."

Maryse smiles, "Be safe, Izzy."

Izzy nods and walks out of the office.

Maryse takes a deep breath, leaves the office and walks down the hall to Robert's office.

She walks in and sees him sitting at his desk, on the phone. He quickly ends the call and stands up.

"What can I do for you, Maryse?"

"Is it true Robert, are you spreading lies that Magnus is using a spell on Alec?"

"Not lies, Maryse. Why would our son be involved with a DownWorlder if not by magic?"

"Love, Robert. He loves Magnus and Magnus loves him."

"Love a DownWorlder? We bought up our children better than that."

Maryse shakes her head, "Robert, where is this coming from?"

"Valentine was right, DownWorlders are beneath us and they need to be reminded of that."

"What does Valentine have on you, Robert?"

He laughs, "What makes you think that?"

"Because, we left the Circle and now you are back with him."

"No, 'we' never left the Circle, just you."

She shakes her head, "We have nothing more to talk about."

She turns around and walks toward the door. He pulls out a blade and gets ready to throw it at her, when he is hit with a ball of energy. As he hits the wall, the blade slips from his hand and falls on the desk. He falls to the floor, unconscious.

Maryse turns around, sees the blade on the desk and him on the floor. She turns back to the door and sees Catarina Loss standing there.

Catarina smiles at her, "Izzy and Jace figured you might need back up."

Maryse smiles, "My children were right."

"I'm on my way to Idris, with Alec's medical records, care to join me?"

Maryse nods, "Gladly. What about him?"

Catarina looks coldly in Robert's direction, "He will be smart to stay away from everybody. Between the two of us, we should get the Clave to move as quickly as possible to arrest him on a number of charges."

Maryse nods, "Then we should go now."

Catarina creates a portal to Idris and they leave the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles. He is looking at Alec's rune covered back. He has Alec in his arms and they are safe.

Magnus starts kissing the Courage in Combat rune. He moves down to the Promise rune.

Alec moans "Magnus" softly and rolls onto his back. He pulls Magnus on top of him and they kiss.

Magnus slides his hand under the covers, when his phone rings. Torn between making love to Alec and keeping him safe, he sighs. He rolls off of Alec and snaps his fingers. His phone appears in his hand.

_**Catarina** _

He smiles, "Yes Catarina?"

"How is my patient?"

Alec giggles as Magnus says, "He is doing just splendid."

"Magnus, I want to see with my own eyes. Make me a portal."

"Of course, just give me a few minutes."

She says, "You have five," and hangs up.

He laughs and ends the call. He gets out of the bed, snaps his fingers and is dressed in sleep pants and a tshirt.

Alec smiles, "You're scared of Catarina?"

Magnus snorts, "Not usually, but she has taken a shine to you and I've learned not to mess with her when she gets into protective mode."

He gives Alec a quick kiss and walks into the living room. He creates a portal and smiles at Catarina as she walks through.

She looks at him, "The Sunset Park house?"

Magnus nods, "We had to move."

She looks at him gently, "I heard." She gives him a tight hug and he hugs her back.

She lets him go and walks over to Alec, who found a pair of sweatpants and tshirt to put on, standing by the bedroom door.

She smiles warmly at him, "Come here."

Alec walks over to her and she hugs him tight. He returns the hug.

She takes his face in her hands, "How are you feeling?"

He smiles, "Okay. Thank you for saving me."

"You are so welcome. Right now, I want to beat your father to a bloody pulp, but seeing you smiling is better for my blood pressure."

Alec giggles, "I think there is a long line that want to do that."

Magnus coldly says, "The line forms behind me."

Catarina nods, "Oh yes, and that line gets longer and longer. I heard about that horrible recording. Not only do I want to beat your father, but also the warlock that was involved."

Magnus' eyes are cold, "That line also forms behind me."

She laughs, "My dear Magnus, as a wedding gift, please allow me to beat at least one of them."

Alec giggles, "A wedding gift?"

She smiles, "Unless you want a cookware set?"

Alec giggles, "We do need that, as well."

She smiles, "Magnus, he is precious. Lucky you already put a ring on him, because I'm tempted."

Magnus bursts out laughing, "Catarina, do not even try to steal my ShadowHunter."

She smiles, "It is good to hear you laugh, Magnus. Fine, keep him."

She kisses Alec's cheek, "I'm going to get your Mom and then the two of us are going to Idris to let the Clave know about your father."

Alec nods, "Thanks for all your help."

Magnus walks over and hugs her, "Yes, Catarina, thank you."

She smiles at them, "Don't forget my invitation." She creates a portal and leaves them.

Alec walks into the kitchen.

Magnus follows, "You hungry?"

Alec shrugs, "How long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends on how long it takes for Catarina and Maryse to convince the Clave that Robert is a major threat, why?"

"I miss my Keurig machine."

"The Keurig machine? We are hiding, in danger for our lives and you are worried about the Keurig machine?"

Alec giggles, "Yeah."

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms and kisses him all the way back to the bedroom.

Alec forgets all about the Keurig machine.

_-tbc-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N1:** This chapter got way too long and I still had more to add, so I decided to end it here at the end of the day.

**A/N2:** I plan on finishing it up today.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the last chapter.

Time for the bad guys to get their punishment.

And for me to stop hurting poor Alexander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Alec and Magnus are eating breakfast that Magnus got from  _Sunset Bagels_. He figured it was safe to portal over there and back. Alec needs his morning coffee.

As they are finishing up, Alec's phone rings. He finally remembered to put it on.

_**Robert** _

Alec narrows his eyes as he looks at it.

Taking a deep breath, he says "Hello."

"Good morning, Alec, how are you?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course, I do, you're my son."

Magnus slowly counts backwards from 1000 as he walks away from the kitchen table.

"Right, what do you want?"

"I want to meet and explain my actions to you, Alexander."

Hearing his father use his full name, bothers Alec, but he tries to keep the irritation from his voice, "Explain? How do you explain kidnapping me? How do you explain beating me? And I'm not even going to touch all the shit you piled on Magnus. What makes you think, I want to hear what you have to say?"

"Because you want to know why I did what I did."

Alec takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. His father is right, he needs to know why his father betrayed him.

Alec feels a gentle hand rub the back of his neck and he relaxes. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Magnus with a smile. He mouths "I love you" to his fiance. Magnus leans over and kisses him.

"Fine, where?"

"Where it all began, Central Park."

Magnus' eyes narrow as Alec glances at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I knew about your walks through Manhattan late at night and I made sure that you had protection even though you were glamoured from the eyes of the mundanes. Can you imagine my surprise when it's reported to me that a DownWorlder was stalking you. Lucky for him, he didn't try to follow you into the Institute. The same DownWorlder that marched into your wedding. The same DownWorlder that kidnapped you from the Institute. The same DownWorlder that thinks he is going to be your husband."

"Fine, when?"

Robert laughs, "You have nothing to say about me knowing all about him lurking around my underage son?"

Alec glances up at Magnus. Magnus' cat eyes look back at him. Alec stands and gently kisses him. Magnus closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Alec's.

"When?"

Robert laughs, "Alright, noon, the Great Lawn. Oh and come alone." He hangs up.

Alec ends the call and puts the phone on the table. He puts his arms around Magnus. They hold each other. Their foreheads touching.

"I love you Magnus."

"And I love you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"He knew."

Alec puts a hand under Magnus' chin and forces him to look at Alec, "And?"

"This 'protection' he had on you, I never sensed them."

"And?"

"They could have hurt you and I wouldn't have known it."

"Yes you would, because in order to get to me, they had to get past you. They were far enough behind you, to be of no threat to me."

Magnus sighs, "Whatever. Time to end this."

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert watches Alec walk towards him, "Hello son." He tries to hug Alec, but Alec keeps his distance.

Alec shakes his head, "Let's get this over with. Why?"

Robert looks around, "Where is he?"

"You said come alone."

"Right, but he seems to never leave your side, so where is he?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "You called this meeting, now why are you working with Valentine?"

"Let's walk."

Alec sighs, "Fine."

They walk down a path. Mundanes are all around them.

"When you kissed that warlock at your wedding, I was livid, but I had to be the 'understanding' parent, since your Mother was more pissed than I."

Alec interrupts him, "Mom is okay with Magnus now."

"Right, because she doesn't understand the big picture. She is thinking like a mother and not like a soldier."

Alec shakes his head and says nothing.

Robert continues, "But your face, when I asked if the two of you were in love, gave me hope that this was just a phase you were going through. Then he had to spoil it by coming to your side. He always seems to be coming to your side and that worried us. Valentine and I needed to get him out of the way, in order to make our plan work."

Alec looks at him, "What plan?"

Robert ignores the question and continues, "That rune showed up on your neck and I knew that warlock was more of a danger than we had originally thought. Especially when I remembered your walks through this park and your 'companion'. Oh if only we had eliminated him back then, the plan would have been easier to implement."

Alec stops walking, "What plan?"

Robert smiles, "Always wanting to skip to the good part. Humor me."

Alec sighs, "Fine."

Robert glances at the mundanes that walk past them.

"Yes, the bond between you and your warlock friend got stronger and Valentine got more desperate. He had Aldertree limit the ShadowHunters access to DownWorlders, but that turned out to be a mistake. Especially for Aldertree and Raj. They were only to get you out of the way, so that  _he_ could be dealt with. But they took out their frustrations on you and pissed off your warlock friend."

Alec says coldly, "Magnus isn't a  _friend._ "

Robert glares at him, "Oh yes, you think you are getting married to him."

"I don't 'think' it, we  _ **are**_  getting married."

Robert laughs, "Believe whatever you want, but  _that_  is a marriage that is never going to happen. Anyway, with Aldertree and Raj dead, Valentine tried a different approach. He thought if you saw how dangerous your friend could be, you would end your involvement with him. Your warlock friend killed two of his men, in a blink of an eye."

Alec looks at his father with wide eyes, "When I was attacked walking to Magnus', that wasn't random?"

Laughing, Robert says, "No. In the infirmary, the warlock looked defeated, and even though I didn't know why, it filled me with hope that he was going to be out of your life. That is why I let your mother talk to him, just to make him feel even more worthless. If I had spoken to him, I would have laughed in his face."

Alec stops and looks at him coldly, "I'm done walking, get to this plan."

Robert smiles, "Fine. The Clave saw you as the future of the Institute and had high hopes that you would become the Head one day. When you proposed to Lydia, they saw that as a step towards that goal. And even after you ended your wedding with  _that kiss_ , they still thought that, but I convinced them that Aldertree would be a better choice. You see, we wanted to get Valentine in charge and that couldn't be done if you were there. Like I said, Aldertree got sloppy and ended up dead. The Inquisitor named Jace as the Head, then he gave it to you and Valentine needed to get you out of the way. And here we are."

Alec looks at his father in shock, "I still don't see how he gets to be Head."

Robert smiles, "With you dead, and your mother and I divorced, I will go to the Clave as a grieving father and offer to return as Head. The Clave will thank me and I will then name Valentine as my successor. By the time the Clave realizes what is happening, he will be in charge and the Clave will have no power to change it."

Alec shakes his head in disbelief, "And if Lydia and I had gotten married?"

"Oh then you and your bride would have met with a deadly accident a week or so later."

"I can't believe you can so coldly talk about my death. I'm your son."

"Yes, you are, but the DownWorlders need to be put in their place and Valentine is our best shot at doing so. That is why we came up with the idea of killing you and blaming  _him_  for your death. I can be the grieving father, the ShadowHunters have a reason to go after him, and the DownWorlders have a reason to give him up."

Alec shakes his head and walks away from his father, "This is madness."

With his son's back turned, Robert pulls out a blade, "Not madness, but a means to an end." He walks towards Alec, the blade aimed at his back.

A fireball hits him in the chest just as he is ready to attack Alec. He slams into a tree.

Alec turns around.

A female mundane in between them snaps her fingers, her glamour disappears, revealing Magnus.

Magnus runs over to Robert and pulls him to his feet, "You bastard."

Alec takes a step towards them, but his arm is grabbed from behind.

He looks to see who it is, "Valentine."

Valentine smiles, "Hello, Alec."

Before Alec can call for Magnus, a portal opens up and Valentine pulls Alec through it.

Magnus turns to see them disappear, "NO! Alexander!"

Magnus runs over, but they are gone.

Izzy and Jace come out of the bushes and run over to Magnus.

Jace looks around, "Where's Alec?'

Magnus shakes his head, "Valentine took him."

Izzy asks, "Where's my Dad?"

Magnus waves, "Over there."

"There's nobody there, Magnus."

Magnus sees that Robert is gone. He rubs his thumb over his fingers, and tries to stay calm, "All for nothing and I lost Alec."

Catarina walks over, "No, he isn't lost."

Magnus nods. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He shakes his head, "Catarina, I ..."

She looks at him gently and takes his hands in hers, "Concentrate, Magnus."

He nods and closes his eyes again. He thinks of Alec's warm eyes, his bright smile, his sexy lip biting, "Got him."

Catarina smiles, "Good, let's get him back."

Jace nods, "Yes, we need to end this."

Izzy says, "I'll update Mom and the others, go get Alec."

Magnus takes a deep breath, creates a portal, and he, Jace and Catarina walk through. They find themselves in a warehouse.

Magnus looks around, "I've been here before."

They walk down a hall. Magnus nods to himself, "Yes, this is where Aldertree bought him."

Jace says coldly, "Valentine must own it."

They hear somebody walking towards them and hide inside a room.

As the man walks past, Catarina grabs him, "Where's Alec?"

He points down the hallway. She nods and breaks his neck without a word.

Jace says calmly, "I thought you were a healer?"

She smiles, "I am, but these men are standing between me and my favorite patient."

Jace nods, "Duly noted."

Magnus walks down the hall and they catch up.

They look into a room and see Alec slumped over in a corner. He is handcuffed and his left ankle is shackled to the floor.

Magnus takes a step into the room, but Catarina grabs his arm. She says gently, "It may be a trap, let me go to him, wait here."

Magnus' cat eyes stare at her, but he nods. He and Jace stay in the hall as she walks over to Alec.

She kneels by him and gently touches his face. He pulls away from her with a whimper.

She says gently, "Alec, it's me. It's Catarina."

He looks up at her with dazed eyes, "Catarina?"

She smiles, "Yes, my dear boy." She snaps her fingers and the handcuffs and shackles disappear. "Can you stand?"

Alec blinks at her, confused, "Stand?"

Before she can respond, she sees Robert coming at her from a side door. But a fireball from Magnus sends him flying across the room.

She stands up, and waits to see if he is foolish enough to come at her again.

He gets to his feet, glares at Magnus, who has entered the room, and tells her, "Get away from my son."

She sneers at him, "You gave up all rights to call him 'your son', when you kidnapped him yesterday and left him bleeding by Magnus'."

Jace tells him, "Robert, stand down, and let us take Alec."

He glares at Jace, who is standing at Magnus' side, "Fine, take him, as long as he stays far away from that warlock, otherwise I will kill him myself."

Magnus swallows. He looks at Alec who is safe behind Catarina.

Catarina, doesn't like the look on Magnus' face, says coldly to Robert, "What kind of father are you? You come near him and I will kill you."

Magnus tells her, "Catarina..."

She shakes her head, "No, Magnus. Do not make me send you away. What would Alec say, if he knew what was going through your mind right now?"

Robert smiles, "Oh how noble of you warlock. Tell you what. I'll let you have one last goodbye kiss and then that's it. Take the ring off his finger and leave. Not only this room, but New York. I want you out of my city."

Magnus nods and walks toward Catarina and Alec. Jace gets in his way, "Magnus, you can't do this."

Magnus pushes him and continues walking. He looks at Robert and whispers, "Do you have somebody who can wipe his memory of me?"

Robert nods, "Zachary has pledged his loyalty to Valentine."

Magnus nods, "Good, then I know who to kill."

Robert realizes his mistake and pulls out a blade, but Magnus is faster and hits him in the chest with a fireball. Robert bursts into flames and is dead before his corpse hits the floor.

Magnus looks at him coldly then walks the rest of the distance to Catarina and Alec. He stands in front of Catarina.

She eyes him, "You had me convinced."

Magnus shrugs, "I had myself convinced until I realized that this was a way of finding out what warlock was helping them."

He kneels down in front of Alec, "Alexander?"

Alec looks up with half closed eyes, "Magnus?"

Magnus nods and holds him. Catarina smiles at them.

"Why isn't that touching."

Magnus and Catarina look up and see Valentine standing by the doorway. Jace, who was pushed to the other side of the room away from Robert, stays hidden from his view.

Valentine walks into the room, as Catarina and Magnus get to their feet. Valentine looks at Robert's burnt corpse and sighs, "He was loyal."

Magnus says coldly, "And now he's dead."

"Warlock, you have been a major pain in my ass."

"Right back at you."

Valentine laughs, "Zachary said that you were not to be underestimated, and he was right. But the time for fun and games is over with. I'm done playing with you."

Magnus nods, "I agree."

Jace throws his blade, but Valentine gets out of the way, "Son, I taught you everything you know."

Jace glares at him, then smiles coldly as Magnus magically redirects the blade through Valentine's heart.

Valentine turns toward Magnus with a stunned look on his face, as he falls to the floor dead.

Jace stands over Valentine and looks at the two warlocks, "Is it over?"

Catarina sniffs, "I have a patient to take care", as she kneels by Alec and checks his pulse.

Magnus nods, "I do think it's over", as he also kneels by Alec.

Alec rests his head against Magnus' shoulder as Jace walks over to them. He takes out his stele and passes it over Alec's Iratze rune.

Alec looks up at him, "Hey Jace,"

Jace smiles, "Hey Alec." He looks at Catarina, "Is he going to be okay?"

She nods, "They put a lot of drugs in him, to make him untrackable." She glances at Magnus, "That's why you needed my help."

Magnus kisses her cheek, "I owe you big time, Catarina."

She nods, "Oh yes you do, especially for almost giving me a heart attack, thinking you were going to leave him. Let's get him into a warm bed."

Magnus nods as he gently picks Alec up.

Alec looks at him, "Hey Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "Hey Alexander."

Alec puts his head back on Magnus' shoulder.

Catarina asks, "Loft?"

Magnus nods, "I think it's safe to go back there."

Jace says, "If not, then I'm sure you can make it safe."

Magnus nods. Catarina creates a portal and they walk into the living room of the loft.

Magnus takes Alec into their bedroom and puts him to bed. Alec curls on his side and falls asleep. Magnus traces the love rune with a finger and smiles as it glows blue.

He walks back to the living room.

He sees only Jace, "Where's Catarina?"

"She said something about a wedding gift."

Magnus smiles, "It's been a long day, Jace. Do you need a portal to the Institute?"

"I would appreciate it, thanks."

Jace leaves.

Magnus goes back into the bedroom. Alec is asleep but his arm is across the bed, scratching at the mattress. Magnus kicks off his shoes and lays down. He slides close to Alec and puts Alec's arm around himself. Alec snuggles close with a sigh. Magnus kisses his head.

Magnus falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up. It's dark out and his arms are empty.

He sits up quickly and listens. He can hear voices. He gets out of the bed and runs into the living room. Catarina is sitting on the sofa, next to Maryse and Alec is sitting in a chair.

Alec stands up and walks over to Magnus, "Were you really going to sacrifice our love for my life?"

Magnus looks at Catarina, "You told him?"

"Of course I told him. He needed to know."

Magnus whispers, "Alexander, I couldn't let him kill you."

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus, for my life, you would give up  _ **us**_?

Magnus blinks at the tears in his eyes, "For your life, I would give up mine."

Alec kisses him and pulls him close.

Catarina and Maryse both stand.

Catarina calmly says, "That is our cue to get out of here."

Magnus pulls away from Alec, "Maryse, sorry about Robert."

She shrugs, "Not only was I clearing your name, but I was making our divorce final, just as you were killing him. Could have saved myself the trouble." She pulls a gold envelope out of her pocket, "This is for you."

Magnus takes it and pulls out a piece of parchment paper. It's an official Clave Wedding Contract for Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane.

Magnus looks at Alec, who is smiling at him. Alec kisses him, "Mom already showed it to me. We just need to sign it and pick a date."

Catarina smiles and kisses Magnus' cheek, "I took care of Zachary, but I'm in a generous mood, so I'll also get you a cookware set."

Alec giggles as he hugs her.

Magnus hugs Maryse, "Thank you."

She smiles, "Magnus, I should be thanking you. You make Alec happy and that is all I want for my son."

She hugs Alec, "Izzy is waiting on a date."

Alec nods and kisses her cheek.

Catarina creates a portal to the Institute and she and Maryse leave.

Magnus stares at the paper in his hand. Alec stands behind him and holds him. He rests his head against Magnus'.

"Magnus say something."

"October 8th"

"What's that?"

"The day I want to marry you."

"Okay, I'll tell Izzy."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tell her tomorrow, now we need to celebrate."

Alec smiles, "Celebrate how?"

Magnus doesn't answer, instead he kisses Alec as he runs one hand through his hair and his other hand cups Alec's ass. They walk into the bedroom kissing. Magnus lays on the bed and pulls Alec on top of him.

_**THE END** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N1:** To the Robert fans out there, I'm sorry.

**A/N2:** Not sure if anybody caught it, but in  **Nightmare** , I actually called out Robert as a bad guy. May I suggest reading that fanfic (again) with this one in mind.

**A/N3:** A hint for the next (last) fanfic in this series? Wedding and a (blue) baby.


End file.
